A Part of Me
by DanielFactoid
Summary: [complete]Chandler has something for Rachel. Oneshot, CR friendship.


**AN: You all know how much I love Chandler, and how much I love Rachel, so, naturally, them together is an awesome situation. And, after watching "TOW Chandler and Monica's Wedding", I thought that shirt that he bought was far too cute. If you haven't seen the episode, Chandler freaks out about getting married, and then hears that Monica is pregnant (which she isn't…), so he goes to the gift shop and sees this shirt for infants that says "I Love New York". He buys it… and I never knew what happened to it. So here's the story. **

**Question for the "Friends" fans who know their stuff: Is "TOW The Girl in Poughkeepsie" the one where Chandler gets Rachel a date? **

**Season: Eighth. Rachel is about seven months pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them at all… :sigh: **

**To the people who review all oneshot fics, because they never get any written thanks, even though the author really wants to add another "chapter" just so that they can thank the wonderful reviewers. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**A Part of Me"**

Chandler fingered the fabric of the tiny shirt as he crouched down in front of his and Monica's closet. It still amazed him that something could be so small, so fragile; sure, he had been around his fair share of babies and was fairly used to the concept of a tiny little being, completely helpless, capturing a person's heart, but had never really experienced it himself. There had been Ben, the triplets, and the occasional infant that would cross his path briefly, but none did he feel so connected to as the one that Rachel was now carrying.

He knew that he didn't have a real reason to feel so attached to the unborn child; it wasn't even his. But perhaps it was the thought that it was the same baby that he had believed to be Monica's not so long ago. For a short time, he'd believed it was him who was going to be a father, and he'd realized that maybe, just _maybe_, he could handle it. It had been a thrilling, frightening moment when he'd realized that something so small could not possibly be scary, that perhaps he could handle the responsibilities of parenthood.

He stood up, still holding the shirt, and walked out of the bedroom, doing a double-take when he saw Rachel sitting on the sofa, her stomach larger than normal. She looked rather guilty as Chandler stood stock-still in the doorway.

"Monica's not in there, right?" she asked as he edged forward.

"No… why?" he asked as he sat on the chair, hiding the shirt behind his back.

"I ate some of that batch of cookies she told us not to touch," she said with a rather silly grin, and then added in a whisper, "They were really good."

Suddenly, her eyes began to tear up. "They were chewy… and had chocolate chunks… they… they were perfectly- perfectly cooked…"

He raised his eyebrows, "Having any mood swings lately?"

"Surprisingly, no!" Rachel cheerfully replied, completely serious. Then she frowned, "What are you hiding?"

Chandler shoved the shirt between the cushion and showed her his empty hands, "Um… nothing."

"Yes you were, you're sitting on it or something. Show me it, show me it!" she insisted.

He sighed, "If only _all _girls said that to me."

She rolled her eyes, "Just show me what you're hiding, Chandler."

"No."

"What, you're going to refuse a pregnant woman?" she snapped, and put a hand on her belly with a dramatic sigh. "Come on, Chandler… I'm pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's kid and we're not going to get married… everyone at work thinks I'm a slut because of that… I don't have much to look forward to in life, the least you could do is show me what you're hiding."

He glared at her for a few more seconds, and then made an indistinctive noise in the back of his throat. "_Fine_, I'll show you… but you can't pull that 'the least you could do' line again for a whole week, okay?"

She smiled in anticipation, "Okay!"

He sighed and pulled out the shirt, handing it to her. She gasped, "Oh, it's so cute! Why did you get it?"

"Well, if you must know… I bought it the day me and Monica got married, when I thought she was pregnant… I bought it to let her know that I was okay."

"Oh, Chandler, that's so sweet!" Rachel exclaimed, and then held out her arms, "Here, give me a hug!"

"Uh… why?"

"I don't know!" she said, and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Rach…" he began as they broke apart.

She swept a hair from her face, "Mmm hm?"

He held out the shirt, "Here… I want you to have it."

Rachel's eyes welled up again and she shook her head, "No, no I couldn't take it. You should save it for when you and Monica have a baby."

Chandler smiled for a moment, and then shook his head, "No, I bought this for the baby that's supposed to be born in about two months. You- you should have it. I w_ant_ you to have it."

She studied him for a minute and then reached out for the shirt, "Alright, then."

As she fondly held the tiny shirt, he quietly said, "That baby's really lucky, you know."

Rachel looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "That little baby's going to have you as a mother. I think that makes it pretty damn lucky."

Rachel looked down at the shirt and then put it aside; standing up, she said quietly, "Come here."

He stood up and she hugged him again, resting her head on his shoulder. With a sigh, she whispered, "You're so sweet… Monica's so lucky."

He kissed her lightly on her forehead as she let go of him, "Not half as lucky as that little Geller-Green is going to be."

"Green-Geller," Rachel corrected him with a smile.

He smiled, and then it grew into a grin, "Want some more of those wonderful cookies?"

"I would _love_ some cookies," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright then," Chandler said, and headed off to the kitchen.

Rachel sat back down and picked up the shirt again. Recently, she'd been becoming more and more nervous about becoming a mother. What if her child didn't like her? What if she and Ross couldn't work it out? What if it turned out she had absolutely no clue what she was doing?

But at that moment, all her worries were gone.

Chandler had made then go away.

_He can be such a smooth talker_, Rachel thought with a small smile as she looked down at the tiny baby garment, knowing that everything would be okay.

**XXXXXXXX**

**:ignores homework: So um there you are… I :had: to write that part about the first hug, where Rachel's just like "Here, give me a hug!" And he's like "Uh… why?" I just imagined that happening on the show and it was so dang cute… So ah review if you want, it was nice and short… onward to other fics now… **


End file.
